


remnants of light

by Ultron989



Category: Destiny (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultron989/pseuds/Ultron989
Summary: threw out the world of remnant legends are spoken some of great warriors that fought wielding the light itself as there sword and shield such as the saint and the warlord while other legends speak of the monsters and those who rejected the light and sought the darkness little do they know these legends are history and history has a way of repeating its self let us hope that some of those legends are here for there salvation
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prologue

Ash filled the air as 3 guardians reached the top of the Last City’s Wall. Their armor dirty and blood soaked; their bodies sore, beaten and battered, but not broken. Their will battle-tested and still holding strong. Their latest battle won, but one small battle in the midst of a massive war feels almost insignificant in the least. The lead guardian, a warlock, his helmet cracked as he looked up at the sky filled with ships of all different races fighting against each other. The Hive’s Tomb Ships firing at both the Cabal Carriers and the Fallen Ketch, the Cabal sending drop ships and pods to the ground, the Guardian ships and Fallen Skiffs working together to fight the oncoming onslaught turning the sky into a spectrum of colors he would have thought beautiful at one time, but not anymore. Not when he saw which ships were falling, even with the Eliksni’s forces fighting together it wasn't enough. The sky rained fire and the warlock’s gaze lowered to what was below them, the old tower he once walked on and looked out from, had fallen on the city below joining it in its burning. The city was a battlefield filled with the Hive, Cabal, and Fallen battling against one another and even the Vex were spotted amongst the chaos while the humans and remaining Guardians were caught right in the middle. The last and only home they had known was falling. 

The warlock looked back to his fireteam, his trusted friends those he had spent years fighting alongside with, a faint smile crept on his metallic face. From the first awakening in the Cosmodrome, to the Black Garden and into the Vault of Glass, along with aiding the Reef’s Queen with the wolves. He reminisces over the memories of helping Eris avenge her fireteam from Crota and slaying his father Oryx when he arrived with his Dreadnaught and army of taken warriors. He looks to one of his friends carrying a sword that had been gifted to them by Lord Saladin for putting an end to Siva and so much more. He and his team had fought through it all dying time and time again, losing friends to the forces of the dark. His gaze returned forward, not to the city, but to the thing that they had trusted in, the thing that had given them hope and the longer he looked at it the more his smile faded. The Traveler had failed. Above the Traveler was the Pyramid that was discovered on the moon hovering above humming with its dark power, summoning what most had come to call nightmares. These were enemies they had once defeated now returned to settle the score, to end what they started and this time the warlock was certain they would. The warlock’s thoughts were interrupted as a hand rested on his shoulder, he looked to his right seeing his fireteam member. The titan of their team, hard headed and a damned mountain with legs if he's ever met one told him, “Don't worry boss we've faced worse odds before.” The titans words did raise his spirit a little, but not much. Another weight rested on his left shoulder and the warlock looked to the left seeing the hunter of their team. A trouble maker and a skilled marksman.

“Yeah, if anything we’ll just do what we always do...” the hunter was silent for a while tilting his head before chuckling, “...but I guess we’ll have to do it this time without dying again!” The hunters grip tightened on the warlocks shoulder, “If we're lucky maybe the Traveler will pull one last ace it's been hiding out to save the day.” The hunters gaze changed from the warlock to the Traveler and the other two guardians did the same. All three of them looked at its peak and in unison took deep breaths before readying their weapons and moved forward towards the final battle. Towards their final triumph. Towards their final strike against the darkness.


	2. Remnants of Light Ch.1 Embrace of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eons past a old world is left in ashes and a new wold is born from them but some nightmares dont fade with time

From her small room in the attic of an inn, Ruby could see past the neighbouring forests at the wide range of mountains, assured of where she was going next. She had heard rumors within the town of a land sacred to them where Grim fear to tread, where echoes of a past unfamiliar to them are heard and seen. This land stretched from the forest next to them all the way up the mountains and into part of the Sea of Souls, and at its deepest parts under the mountains was a structure referred to as the obelisk. There, people would make offerings to this black figure to appease it for its continued protection against the Grim. Ruby smiled at the thought of it as she climbed down from the attic and made her way to the dining area for breakfast. Something that could keep the Grim away and protect humanity, but from what Ozpin told her, he felt a very dark presence within that area and the closer he came to its core, the weaker he became. As much as Ozpin wanted to continue this investigation on his own, he would have to rely on a trusted ally to investigate for him. With Qrow off on an assignment, Ironwood dealing with Atlas politics and Glynda assisting him at Beacon, the only other person he could rely on was Ruby. Ruby thanked the innkeeper for her meal and just as she was walking out the door the innkeeper called out to Ruby, “Be careful out there huntress. The Grim may not tread those woods, but my grandfather was attacked by something worse!” The innkeeper paused, as if in deep thought before snapping their fingers, “He said it looked like something out of the darkest hells and the scream it let out still haunts him.” The innkeeper looked Ruby in the eye, “Huntress or not, traveling during the night can be very dangerous.” The innkeeper smiled brightly, “I’d hate to see someone so young and beautiful disappear without coming back for our festival tomorrow.” With those words in mind, Ruby made her way to the edge of town and into the forest, following the river that would lead her to the base of the mountains. 

The hours quickly go by as Ruby travels along the water's edge towards the mountains. Her thoughts wandering on what the rumors and legends could entail, but her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her scroll. Ruby checked to see if it was Ozpin or Qrow calling, but is surprised to see it was Yang calling her. She smiled faintly before answering it, “Hey sis! It’s been awhile, how’ve you been!? Woah! Hey watch it!” Ruby could hear music, fighting and most importantly an angry barkeeper yelling at people to calm down. ”Sooo, which bar are you burning to the ground this time?” Ruby said with a sly smile, Yang chuckled on the other end.

“Haha, very funny little sis.” Yang laughs.

“I try.“ Ruby replied looking at the approaching mountains and the unnatural feeling they gave her

“Sooo, I am not one to ‘worry’, but it has been a while since we last chatted. So I decided to give you a call. See how you are and what’s new.” Yang replied in an uneasy and worried tone. 

“Oh, there's no need to worry. It’s just that working for Ozpin and working with uncle Qrow keeps me pretty busy. You know how it is being a huntress, it’s a full time job and I know it seems like I’ve been distant bu-” before she could continue she heard a branch snap from behind her. She placed her hand on her scythe without drawing it, but keeping on guard. The wind picked up, leaves were being carried away; she hears rustling in the bushes. 

“Ruby!” The scroll in Ruby’s hand continued to call out to her in a frantic tone. 

“Yeah? Yeah, I’m here Yang. Sorry ‘bout that. I thought I heard something.” Replied Ruby, continuing her journey to the base of the mountain. 

“What is it that Ozpin’s been having you do for the past three years!?” Yang’s voice sounded tired as she took a deep breath, “At first I was happy for you, but...” Ruby could hear the tapping of Yang’s prosthetic, “...but now I've watched as over the past three years you've been distancing yourself from me, from Weiss, even Penny.” There was a prolonged silence for a moment before Yang spoke again, “What’s so important that you would disappear for three years Ruby?” There was a drawn out silence for a long moment, Ruby continued to make her way towards the base of the mountain where the entrance was. “...Ruby?”

“I can't tell you at the moment Yang, but after this I promise…...I promise that we will spend some time together, like we used to. We can even try to get Penny and Weiss to come along.” Ruby heard Yang give a soft chuckle as she reached the base of the mountain where the opening of a cave could be seen.

“I’ll hold you to that ...see you soon sis, stay safe.”

“I will.” 

While Ruby tried to reassure her sister with confidence, all she could feel was dread. An unsettling pit formed at the bottom of Ruby’s stomach and it was pulling the rest of her body into it, her knees growing weak from the weight of it. There was something wrong with this place, whatever Ozpin felt she could feel. It surrounded her, the more she looked at the entrance the more she realized how pitch black the cave was, almost as though the light was being pushed out of the hollow cavern. Ruby looked around for something to light her way into the mountain’s opening and whether it be dumb luck or a mysterious coincidence, she finds an abandoned torch on the ground not far from the entrance. She lights it, but with each step she took towards the dark echoes began to whisper in her ears. The whispers were many and incoherent, they got louder and louder the closer she got until finally she reached it. This cave, this deep darkness was right in front of Ruby, the torch unable to light the inside of the entrance and the whispers, now turned screams of pain and agony, rung throughout the inside of her head. With all her courage, Ruby placed one foot inside the pitch black abyss and upon doing so the voices stopped. It was dead silent. “Well there’s no turning back now.” Ruby moved onward, leaving behind the light, treading deeper into the dark.


	3. Remnants of light ch 2 Embers in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy please leave youre thoughts^^

Continuing deeper into the cave Ruby had a deep unsettling feeling as though she was surrounded. The torch provided very little in terms of light making Ruby have to feel around at all times, the whispering and screams returned in force causing Ruby to shutter at the unnatural human voices before steeling herself and continuing deeper into the cave. Whatever this mountain hid within its depths kept the Grimm away and weakened Ozpin, that kept Ruby going, because if it could do that, maybe it could work on Salem, even if all Ruby had to go on were the small things Ozpin or Ironwood told her. If whatever this mountain hid could have that effect, just maybe it could finally put an end to the Grimm. Ruby took a deep breath as she continued on for sometime. She would step on things she couldn't see, but the crunch they made made her happy she couldn't. She went deeper and deeper until finally, Ruby could see light. At the end of the tunnel.

A hall lit up by torches lined on each side of the walls and within the walls themselves were stone coffins, one above another and each one designed with a feminine figure draped in a cloth, faceless, leading to the end of the hall. The space was filled with pots of all sizes, all decorated with strange creatures the likes of which Ruby had never seen, what looked like personal mementos were left on each coffin, some looking like they were made centuries ago. Oddly enough Ruby noticed how clean this crypt was, not a single cobweb in sight, each pot carefully looked after and each coffin well preserved. Ruby continued onward reaching the end of the hall. The next and only room curved into a circle, torches give light to the chamber and at its center was what appeared to be a broken and melted statue with offerings of treasure and food. This place was a shrine, a place of worship that must have been used for countless generations.

The base of it was cracked and it resembled the same design as the stone coffins, but was made with a reflective black material. Most of the statue was melted, smoke emanated from what was left and the offerings were drenched in the molten material. Ruby knew this had just happened not long ago, but what worried her was the hole in the wall at the other side of the shrine. She could hear something, unnatural clicking, as she followed the sound around the melted statue she saw a hole big enough to fit through. On the other side of the hole was a staircase with a silhouette of something going down them, disappearing into the darkness. Its clicking noise was like a call to follow and against Ruby's better judgement she pressed onto the staircase, avoiding the melted sides. This was clearly done by a maiden's fire, one she knew all too well, she steeled herself and began to travel down the steps seeing shadows. At times these shadows resembled people in armor and at times the shadows looked like creatures she had never seen, but some that she looked at looked right back at her causing her to pick up her pace down the steps until light and voices began to emanate from the bottom of the stairs. 

Ruby encounters a detailed black stone doorway with markings she couldn't understand carved into it, but what she could understand were the voices she heard on the other side of the doorway. She steps through the doorway and is taken aback by the sight. Ruby finds herself standing on a large stone platform high above a massive black pyramid inside of an even larger cavern with platforms and other ledges lining the walls all the way down, the massive pyramid thums with the same unnatural energy that has been washing over Ruby throughout her whole trek through the cave. The whispers and screams became dead silent, and the shadows were gone, though her shock was cut short by the shouting that came from the lower part of the cavern.

"This is a waste of time! We've been at this stupid thing for a week!" Spoke a male voice followed by a groan from a female. Ruby moved herself into a position where she could watch them without being noticed. She could see three people, people she knew from several battles, each one ending with one side always retreating. Ruby recalls the friends taken from her and the lives that Emerald, Mercury, and their leader Cinder have destroyed. Cinder was fuming with anger and looked as though she was at her wits end.

“I know that Mercury, but Salem wants this dealt with. Either we destroy it or bring it under our control.” She growled, throwing a fireball at the pyramid only for the fireball to disappear into smoke before even coming close to the structure. Cinder cursed in deep frustration while Emerald walked over to her side, she looked at the pyramid frowning deeply, the unsettling shivering feeling running down her spine. She could feel the same unnatural power that was trying to drown them as well.

“Maybe we could see if Watts could help us, he'd probably love to study this wretched thing.” Emerald glared deeply at the pyramid, she looked around at some of the shadows around them noticing that some were looking back at them. “What even are these things, ghosts?" Emerald heard Mercury huff and laugh, she glared at him, “What's so funny!?” Mercury gave her a mocking grin. 

“Oh I don't know. We were sent here a week ago with some of the most horrific Grimm we've ever seen, supposedly fearless creatures, but the moment we reached the outside of this thing’s barrier they all cowered and refused to enter no matter how much they were ordered to. Only two followed us and the others ran away!" He shrugged shaking his head, “Then there's the massive unholy object buried under the mountain…” thumbs at the pyramid, “...that has every instinct in our bodies screaming to run away and never come back. The thing looks older than this world and is unaffected by our attacks, but NOOO! You're scared and unsettled by those!?” He waves an arm in the direction of a shadow that has its gaze on them, “Which only seems to whisper, scream or stare. Not attack, not possess us and make us kill each other, just whispers,screams and stares. THAT’S what you're worried about!?” He was about to continue, but the glare Cinder gave him shut him up. Her glare turned into an annoyed sigh as she rubbed her temple. 

“It doesn't matter, we've wasted too much time on this and Salem is growing impatient. Ozpin could be sending one of his pawns to see if this things effects can be replicated, and if Ironwood or any of his pawns do figure that out who do you think she will punish for that?” Cinder asked looking at them, witnessing their unease, “Exactly, Emerald get in contact with Watts, hopefully he can deal with it.” Emerald nodded and walked off to contact Watt's, “Until then we will stand guard here until he and anyone who comes with arrive. If we’re lucky maybe who ever Ozpin sends to see this horrid thing can provide us with a bit of entertainment while we’re here. Maybe we can draw out their death long enough for Watts to bear witness.” With that, Ruby had heard enough. She was turning to leave, but as she turned around she saw a shadow there, but unlike the others it was solid its form fully revealed, its boney body shaking uncontrollably as it looked at her clicking before letting out a screech so horrific it caused Ruby to flinch. Just as she did it charged at her causing Ruby's eyes to widen and take aim with Crescent Rose before firing at the shadow, its head blowing apart and its body turning to a green fire and ashes. Ruby took a breath to calm down, but her relief was short lived as she realized what she had just done followed by Cinders laugh, “It seems our entertainment has already arrived.”


	4. Remnants-of-light ch 3 black rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The darkness stirs at the sight of a new flower in its garden
> 
> ______
> 
> Please leave you're thoughts or reviews

The chamber shakes and rattles, pebbles and stones fall from the ceiling after each heavy blow to the ground where Ruby once stood. Ruby jumps and Petal Bursts from platform to platform as the Nuckelavee Grimm lunges its arms at her just narrowly missing her. She alternates between using her Semblance and blocking attacks from Cinder and her lackys trying her hardest to find an opening to strike back. As she tries to Petal Burst away from another attack the Nuckelavee charges from the side roaring at her and slashing at her, Ruby blocks but gets launched back into a rock and lets out a pained scream. Ruby slides down the rock slowly stunned from the force of the impact cinder letting out a low laugh.  
”Well well if I had known that ozpin was going to be sending you I would have worn something nice for the occasion." cinder comments cockily as she walked over a bow in hand "Though I will say with what we're going to do to you I think this was the right choice."  
Cinder notches an arrow and draws it back slowly ready to let it fly through the air. Ruby’s angry glare only made cinders smile grow "Say hello to amber for me."  
Cinder releases the arrow but Ruby acts fast, using her Semblance to disappear into a cloud of Rose's flying past the Nuckelavee, pass by the arrow and straight past Cinder. 

Once past Cinder Ruby comes out of her Petal Burst with Crescent Rose up over her head ready to strike. Ruby brings down her weapon on a surprised Cinder cutting right down the middle of her form. Cinder’s form slowly split in two her eyes wide with surprise and horror at the sudden strike, but no blood comes from her. Cinder’s body begins to fade away into nothing causing Ruby’s eyes to go wide in shock and confusion. That confusion is quickly replaced by pain when the feeling of something hard and sharp goes through Ruby’s stomach. Ruby falls straight down for a minute before landing with a loud thud on the platform below, her weapon leaving her grip and skidding on the ground away from her.” well that was disappointing id think after all the times our little group has clashed you'd remember poor ol emeralds gift “ cinder said in a taunting tone “ you’re only hurting her feelings when you forget things like that you know” 

“ oh its fine after all she seems to forget a lot and rush in i mean look at her” emerald gestures” not exactly the brightest person” emerald teased as she reloaded her weapon

Through gritted teeth Ruby rolled over towards her weapon sending pain shooting through her body. Bleeding over the rocky platform, she takes up her weapon to steady herself as she pushes up onto her feet. 

“Don’t underestimate me.” Ruby says through clenched teeth.  
Ruby hold onto her wound glaring at Cinder’s group and their Grimm pet. She thinks about her next move, should she go for Emerald instead or even just take down the Grimm? She watches Cinder waiting on her to make a move before reacting.

“Afraid? Heh I don’t blame you.” Cinder says tauntingly “You are nothing to us alone after all. Where are the rest of your group anyways? Did they abandon you, poor dear.” cinder looks to emerald and mercury with a ruthless smile “I guess mine are more reliable and useful” 

“Shut up!” Ruby exclaims lifting her weapon. As she noticed more of the shadows began to appear on the upper levers of the cavern there gazes locked onto her as if waiting for something.

Ruby swings Crescent Rose around pointing the barrel at the ground behind her and pulls the trigger to send herself straight at Emerald. Emerald gets caught off guard, stumbling back as Ruby kicks her down a level and landing on the platform again. She clutches her side in pain and swings her weapon at Mercury with her free hand. As Ruby expected Mercury blocks her blow with his leg and steps on the blade bringing it down to the ground. 

“Nice try red.” Mercury sneers.

“Wasn’t trying to hit you!” Ruby says slyly. Her hand drops to the trigger pulling it twice sending the blade of her weapon up from under Mercury’s foot knocking him off balance. He stumbles back near the edge before regaining his composure, but it was too late. Ruby goes into her Petal Burst and tackles him off the ledge and uses him as a kick off point to send herself up onto a higher ledge. Ruby lands on the platform ledge panting and holding her wound as her blood spilled onto the floor. Ruby was panting heavily her vision slightly blurring as she felt the ground shake behind her as the ear piercing screech was let out by both of the nuckelavee ruby quickly turned taking aim with her weapon and firing a shot tearing threw ones shoulder but not stopping it, as they charge ruby took a deep breath in her mind remembering all of the happy moments she could channeling it into energy before releasing the power of her silver eyes on the closest of the nuckelavee were turned to stone completely while the other only had it’s arm and some of the horses head turned to stone causing it to jump back in pain. It releases a pained growl as the light faded revealing Ruby looking ragged and exhausted. Glaring at the injured grimm the Nuckelavee looks at Ruby in anger just before a fireball slams into Ruby’s chest launching her to the side breaking her arua as she landed on the ground painfully cinder claps her hands together slowly and tauntingly 

“What a wonderful attempt you even killed one of the grimm, but “ she smiles grabbing ruby's hair lifting her head up to look at her face to face ”a futile meaningless effort from a pawn of Ozpin’s and now you'll die here with nobody to mourn you” cinder chuckles but ruby growls at her before spitting blood in her face causing cinder to growl back at Ruby, she delivers a brutal punch to Ruby’s face before letting go and walking away with emerald and mercury walking over to her side.  
“So I think it’s time to finish our little play date.” cinder extends her hand towards Ruby another fireball forming in her hand as she looks to ruby ”I guess I’ll send you out just like Amber. As ashes in the wind.” As Cinder prepares to release the fireball in her palm Ruby closes her eyes and readies herself for the end a voice speaks to her.

“ oh don't worry my sweet rose your time hasn't come just yet i still have use of you” Ruby’s eyes open wide as she glances around in confusion not knowing where the voice came from. The fireball comes right at her but before it could hit her and finish her off a mass of darkness appears before Ruby and the fireball collides with it. The mass begins to take form in front of her and becoming solid as Ruby's vision cleared her eyes widen in shock and horror at what she saw. A large shadow mass stands before Ruby protecting her, the only thing she could think of to describe the shadowy mass was to call it a nightmare. The nightmare stood taller than anything she'd seen before and the weapon it held in its hand was a vicious looking axe of dark metal that complemented its dark bone like armor and white head which was looking at her “Don't worry Alak-Hul and Hashladûn serves me.“ the voice from before spoke to her just as the nightmares gaze turned from Ruby to Cinder and her entourage. 

“I’ve never seen one do that before.” Mercury says stepping back as the massive nightmare took a step forward before letting out a ground shaking roar. Mercury and Emerald instinctively ready their weapons but a screech from the second nightmare that forms behind the one in front of Ruby. This nightmare floats in the air with its head glowing green and its boney body twitching almost uncontrollable, both of the nightmare’s gazes on the 3 of them “I think we may have gotten its attention.” Mercury adds.

Cinder and Emerald begin firing on the nightmares but to no avail. Cinder’s fireballs engulfed the nightmare in the front but it just shrugs the attack off. It doesn't even have a scratch or seem fazed by the attack. Emerald fires from her two pistols but the bullets just get absorbed or ricochet all across the chamber. A stray bullet even hits Mercury in his mechanical leg making him flinch back. “Watch your fire!” Mercury shouts.  
“Quit complaining and do something.” Cinder sneers.  
Mercury charges the nightmare spinning around and planting his boot into the leg of the nightmare. The nightmare simply stands unfazed, simply looking down at Mercury’s leg.  
“That… did nothing?” Mercury says in surprise. 

The nightmare takes hold of Mercury’s leg and lifts him up into the air and slams him to the ground. The force of the impact knocked the wind out of Mercury’s lungs along with a little bit of blood from his mouth. It then drags Mercury on the ground and swings him back towards Cinder ripping his leg off. Mercury flies through the air colliding into Cinder sending her to the ground with him atop her. The nightmare begins to advance on Cinder’s group its menacing look sending fear into them as it came closer. A long black appendage comes out of nowhere grazing off the nightmare’s shoulder and impaling itself into the ground. The remaining Nuckelavee Lunges itself into the nightmare doing its best to fight. Seeing an opening Cinder grabs Mercury and drags him with her as she hurriedly gets to her feet and runs.  
“This is our chance! Fall back… for now…” Cinder yells giving Ruby an evil look.  
The nightmare grabs hold of the Nuckelavee and slices its top half off of its bottom horse half then throws it to the side. The Grimm begins fading away into mist, by the time the nightmare looks back in Cinder’s direction she was gone. With Cinder’s group gone the nightmare turned fully to face Ruby. 

Ruby was breathing ragged looking at the large nightmare as it kneels in front of her lowering its head and as it did more shadows formed around it, their hazes solely on her as she slowly bled. As they surrounded her the second floating nightmare lowered in a prayerful posture as it set something down in front of her an object that she'd never seen before, as it was set in front of her the light of the cavern seemed to recede as if in fear of the object.  
A small glowing device floats down, it has a form with many angles in a shiny chrome finish and with a small ball in the center that seems to act as an eye. The ball has a small dimly glowing red light in the center that seems to be studying Ruby. It’s outer parts begin to glow an even brighter blue as the device’s frame begins to spin and move around the eye like part. Against Ruby's better judgement she reaches towards the strange device the effort a great strain but the moment her hand touched the device her vision went white not from death but adjusting as it did she was shocked to find she was no longer in the cave but a massive garden with flowers of all types even some that she has never seen before. As she looked around she saw that she was on top of a tall pillar one of thousands by the looks of it as the pillars seemed to stretch on for ever all of them topped with flowers each one with their own gardens, as she looked around she saw a figure standing on the pillar she was on top of. The figure looking to the sun before it turned to look at her its body like that of the twin gods but different, it was a pitch black body but the limbs a ghostly glowing white and its eyes a deep red as his gaze locked onto Ruby his head tilted to the side "So... what brings such a lovely rose into my garden?"


	5. Remnant  Of Light Ch 4 Lone Rose In The Dark

Ruby stood in a shocked silence from the sight of the creature in front of her. It begins to walk around her as if studying a specimen from all angles “You do know it’s impolite to look at someone like that?” The strange being’s words come out so calm and polite. Ruby shook her head bringing herself out of her state of awe. It’s then that she realizes that her injuries were gone, even the wound in her gut was gone and healed. The pain was no longer an issue and she actually felt better than ever. The being before her lets out a soft chuckle. “I hope it’s ok that I healed you. After all you are a guest in my garden I couldn’t just leave you like that.” Ruby looks away from herself and towards the being. It stood before her, its arms crossed as if about to speak again but Ruby speaks up first.

“Are you god? Or a god I guess?” Ruby blurts out the words causing the beings eyes to widen for a moment before laughing. At his sudden laughter ruby’s face heated at that feeling embarrassed and confused the being mimicking the action of wiping away a tear and its laughter subsiding before looking to her again

“ im sorry it just thats the first time i’ve been called that is all, and well it was kinda amusing to think eons later after all i’ve seen that a lovely rose would call me a god its “ he paused thinking for a moment “ endearing ” the being seemed to let out a sigh before shaking his head “ I’ve just always saw the word god as its own bad joke for how badly it’s been used to describe something but I guess in this case it was accurate to a point but no I am something that even they should fear my rose ” Ruby’s eyes narrowed at those words she adjusted her self to a sitting position watching the being closely" but now you answer my question what brought such a lovely rose to my garden"

“ I came here looking for a way to stop the grim and I remember ozpin telling me about how he got weaker here and how there were rumors of grim being terrified to come to those mountains so I came here” she winced remembering “ against ozpins and without ozpin knowing ” ruby sighed but the being chuckled at that " I wanna stop the grimm and Salem and this rumor seemed like the best way to protect people and maybe stop her"

“ so you came here alone in search of a power you knew nothing about as a way to protect the world’s people and stop those vile grim and this salem?" Ruby nodded feeling dumb once she spoke it aloud but the being kneeled in front of her looking her in the eyes” in all my eons of being alive and watching mortals live have I ever truly heard something so foolish but at least you’re not as bad as those before you “ the beings eyes narrowed in anger ” that vile revolting witch and her pets came here attacking those poor fools that bring me offerings and tried to destroy my conduit or tried to control it. I was tempted to slaughter them, have them face off against crota and omigoul but" his eyes soften “ I sensed you and the light you carry ” Ruby blinked her eyes at the words his hand reaching out cupping her cheek and looking into her eyes “ a lesser light compared to my other half clearly made by those lesser brothers but I always thought this power was…. Lovely. A beacon in a way to show me…. maybe prove there can be hope and salvation; and that is what you desire isn’t it? Salvation and a hope to end the grim and to those who threaten life” ruby nodded slowly" I want you to say what you want~“ ruby takes a deep breath.

"Yes, I want the power to save the world and all its people from the Grimm. I want the power to banish the dark that threatens all life. I… just want to make the world peaceful and free from Salem.” Ruby says with determination. 

“ that’s good to hear but while i help you with salem im going to need you’re help reclaiming something very important “ the being stood up and looked to the distant sun as it began to set ” I hope you don’t mind that after all with what I’m going to do for your world I think helping me retrieve something is a simple request “ ruby nodded and was about to ask what it was but the being cut her off” I’ll tell you what it is in due time but for now" its gaze returned to her as it extends its hand to her. Ruby reaches out taking its hand resulting in another flash of blinding light and when her eyes adjust she sees the forest and the cave entrance she used leaving her a bit confused until something flew up to her the same device from earlier was hovering in front of her its body rotating every so often but its gaze on her “well my rose it’s time we begin our journey and you’re training or in simpler terms eyes up guardian”


End file.
